


Baby incharge

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry, an 18 year old teenager, loved his 9 year old little brother Louis a little too much.  He did not resist long before touching him more intimately, to the delight of the child who idolized his big brother.Unfortunately, Zayn and Liam, their fathers will end up surprising them in an awkward position.  Will they be able to restrain themselves in the face of this very attractive scene?
Kudos: 22





	Baby incharge

Let's say that if 18-year-old Harry had a crush on his little brother, Louis, it was against his will. Here is the simplest way to describe the situation. He loved everything about him, everything about his body.

Louis had no idea how interested he was in the buckle, just like their parents, Liam and Zayn. They just told each other that their boys liked being close.

Once again Harry found himself watching his little brother while their parents were at work. The curly boy was slumped on the sofa, completely naked, much to the misfortune of his fathers, who constantly asked him to get dressed.

While watching a TV show he didn't care much for, he got a message from Niall, a friend of his, about a party that was going to take place at the end of the month.

"Hazza, if Daddy sees you like that, you're going to have a bad quarter of an hour." Louis warned him as he came to sit next to his feet.

“I don't care, Louis. The curly grunted giving him a quick glance before returning to his conversation with Niall.

"Okay, so I want to get naked too!" Louis cried before getting up to face his brother, raising his arms in the air, waiting for Harry to help him.

Louis was nine years old, so was perfectly capable of undressing on his own, he just loved having his big brother come to his aid, idolizing him with stars in his eyes.

Harry chuckled softly before sitting down to remove the t-shirt from the wicked. He then lowered his pants, leaving his pants all the same.

"Aren't you a little too old to have Spiderman underpants yourself?" Harry teased him before he slipped his hand between the wicked's thighs to grab his rod through the fabric.

Louis didn't even twitch, being used to Harry touching him in places he shouldn't be allowed to touch.

“But I love them! Louis got angry.

Harry rolled his eyes, before pulling down the spider-man underpants so that his little brother was as naked as he was. The curly guy stretched out on the couch again, leaving Louis standing in front of him. He ends up extending a hand towards him before it comes to rest on the bulging buttocks of the child.

" I can help you ? Harry asked smirked as his finger stroked the butt of the guy.

" No. Louis grumbled before returning to sit at his big brother's feet.

Harry laughed to himself before returning to his conversation with Niall. The room was pretty quiet, all you could hear was the faint noises of the TV and the sound of the keys on the looped phone as he wrote a message. The older boy quickly started to get bored, so he decided to tease his dear little brother a bit.

He stroked Louis' thigh with his foot, but the latter did not react more than earlier. Harry smirked again as he moved his foot to put it on the child's tail. Louis didn't do anything to stop him and just continued to watch TV. Harry straightened up and came over to kiss his brother's forehead before sliding his hand between his legs again.

"Don't you mind, Lou?" The older man asked as he stroked his balls with his toes.

“No, Haz. You always ask me the question, and I always answer the same thing. It does not bother me. Louis replied softly.

Harry smiled and went to kiss the boy's cheek as his hand replaced his foot. He pressed his finger against the hole in the wick, which made him tense up a bit before he calmed down again.

The curly man felt blood rush to the lower areas of his anatomy before he hastily withdrew his hand, hearing the front door open, a sign that their parents had just entered. The two boys went to join them when they heard them speak loudly about tonight's dinner.

“Harry and Louis! Why do I have to keep reminding you to dress? Go ahead, we'll eat soon! Zayn scolded them before slapping them gently on the back of the head. "And you, stop influencing your brother like that. »He finished addressing the older one.

" Yes sir. »Said the curly, laughing before going to his room to get dressed.

Louis just put on the clothes he had taken off in the living room and Harry put on a pair of jogging pants with a plain t-shirt.

"Sorry, but tonight it will be pizza." I was really lazy to cook. Liam said apologetically, well nobody bothered to eat a good pizza.

They sat down at the kitchen table before chatting quietly.

"So, what did you guys do today, boys?" Liam asked taking a big bite of pizza.

Harry looked fondly at Louis as he described his day which he had spent most of his time in the garden. The curly man discreetly put his hand under the table before coming to put it on the child's thigh. He didn't take her out of the whole meal, and it was on that last note that everyone went to bed.

The two brothers fell asleep naked.

* * *

It was a little later in the week that Harry was again forced to babysit his little brother for the day. As Louis had woken up earlier than the buckle, he had rushed to the sofa in order to have all the room. He was all naked, and so it was that an hour later Harry found the wicked guy lying full length on the couch. He couldn't suppress a moan as his gaze fell on the child's full thighs and he bit his lip before declaring:

"I see that my place has been appropriated?" Harry said with a teasing smile as he walked over to the couch.

“Yep! Now it's mine! Louis cried proudly.

Harry shrugged, laughing.

"I guess I just have to lie on you. He said fake dramatically before collapsing on the kid who laughed heartily.

“Harry! »Louis finally whined before bursting out laughing.

“Relax Max. Harry said, laughing in turn before getting up slightly on his elbows to let Louis breathe.

He was astride the child's body and their faces were surprisingly close.

"Are you giving me a kiss?" Harry whispered as he came over to peck the wicked's lips.

Louis smiled and returned the kisses the curly gave him with ease. His thin lips molded perfectly against those a little more fleshy of his big brother.

“You kiss really well, Lou. The older man whispered again, lowering his pelvis a little, in order to stick his recent erection against the belly of the guy.

Harry waited to see his brother's reaction, but his brother just smiled at him. He then decided to test his limits and began to rub against him. The curly boy's eyes closed as he continued to rub his cock against her stomach.

"Oh damn, Lou ..." Harry moaned.

"Are you all right, Hazza?" His brother asked worriedly.

"Yeah baby, can you stay like this for a little while longer?" Harry asked, speeding up his movements.

“Yes, Hazza. Louis squeaked as he felt his body heat up slowly as he felt his brother rub against him like that.

Slight moans came out of the older man's mouth as Louis squeaked softly, liking what his brother was doing to him no matter what it was.

Louis had always been too innocent for his own good. A few more minutes was enough for Harry to come in numerous jets on the tanned stomach of the guy.

“Thanks Lou, you've been a nice boy. Harry said breathlessly, as he stood up again, but not too much so as to rest a tip of his cock against the child's stomach, in the middle of his seed.

" What is that ? Louis asked as he rubbed his finger in the viscous liquid that rested on his skin.

“Something you don't need to know right now. How about you go take a shower now? That way, you won't need to take it tomorrow morning. Harry offered before pulling back from on the child and helping him to his feet.

"If I take a shower, can I sleep with you tonight?" Louis cried, excited at the perceptuality of sleeping with his big brother.

"Of course if you want Lou. Harry laughed.

Louis let out a victory cry before running up the stairs to take a shower.

Zayn and Liam returned home several hours later, and ate chicken and fried potatoes for dinner.

“Good night boys, have sweet dreams. »Said Liam giving them a kiss on the forehead before going to join her husband under the duvet.

The boys answered him softly before getting ready for the night.

“Take off your clothes, Lou. Here, we sleep naked. Harry told him before winking at him.

He took off his clothes before doing the same for his brother.

“Your legs are beautiful. Harry said smiling at him.

He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled Louis between his legs.

"You too have beautiful legs!" Louis told him smiling back.

Harry smiled at him before pulling back on the bed and urging the wicked one over to join him. They covered themselves with the sheets before lying comfortably on the bed.

" Come here. Harry said opening his arms to the boy, who immediately snuck into his brother's arms.

The hands of the curly immediately found the butt of the guy and fingers began to stroke him.

The darkroom was perfectly silent until Harry spoke:

"Do you want to play a game?

\- Yes of course. Louis whispered back.

"Alright, so this time it's a different game and you absolutely have to be quiet." The curly boy said and Louis nodded, showing he got it and was all ears now. "All you have to do is go under the blanket and use your mouth." You will have to suck my balls like you do with the lollipops that daddy brings you back. If the white liquid comes out, then you will win.

\- Your balls? Louis checked, as he sat down.

“Yep, those. Harry said before putting his hand between the thighs of the guy and grabbing his testicles. “Mine are a bit bigger, though. You want to try ?

\- Yes, I'm sure I can do it! Louis cried.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure of you, if you were. The curly boy said to tease him as he spread his legs. “Lie down in front of me, it will be easier for you. "

Louis obeyed immediately and slipped under the sheets to reach between the thighs of his big brother, the chin resting gently on the heavy erection of the oldest.

" Whore. Harry moaned softly to himself. “Okay, you can start. "

Louis's head instantly dropped. The child gently took the testicles of the curly between his little fingers before moving his mouth over one of the two.

The softness of the skin against his lips reassured him so he threw himself in and gulped one, starting to suck it. Harry let out a loud moan and Louis redoubled his efforts, absolutely wanting to win this game.

Harry felt himself leaving more and more so he took his rock hard cock in hand, and shuffled back and forth. When Louis began to lick large strips off his balls like he would with a lollipop, Harry couldn't help but moan a little louder.

“I think you're going to win. The curly hiccuped as his wrist quickened.

Louis squeaked as he began to suck his brother a little more feverishly, drool running down his chin. Suddenly, it was too much for Harry who ended up cumming, a hand in front of his mouth and the jets of semen washing up on his stomach, much to Louis' delight.

“I won, Hazza! Louis cried as he sat down, still between the older man's legs.

The curly man smiled lazily as he struggled to bring his heart rate down.

" Yes, it's true. He whispered before leaning over the nightstand to grab a tissue, before wiping off.

He threw the paper in his trash can before going back to bed under the sheets, the child's body in his arms.

“Thanks, Lou. Harry smirked in the dark before kissing the guy's neck. “You were perfect, baby.

\- You're welcome ! Louis said smiling back before lying on his brother's chest, being rocked by his warmth.

Harry sighed in well-being and ended up falling asleep with the comfort Louis's body brought to him.

***

The next day Harry turned slowly, growling before falling on his brother sleeping peacefully by his side. His body gave him a wonderful view and Harry couldn't be happier knowing his parents were at work.

As Louis was on his stomach, the curly man told himself that it was okay for him to rub his morning erection on that magnificent ass which was making him eye like that.

He gently straddled Louis' body and slid his member between his buttocks before starting to rub against him. The wicked growled in his sleep before his eyes fluttered as he looked at Harry with a small smile.

“Hello Hazza! He chuckled.

The older man smiled back at him as he leaned forward a little further to enjoy a little more friction.

"You're not moving, okay? Harry asked gently as he slipped a hand under his little brother's stomach as he rubbed him even harder.

Louis sniffed in response and Harry accelerated a little more. Everything was going well, until the door opened wide. A hiccup was heard, and everything stopped.

“Oh god damn it! Zayn yelled, alerting Liam who hurried to join her husband.

"It's not what you think, dad! Harry tried to justify himself when Liam appeared alongside Zayn.

"You were jerking off on your brother!" Zayn shouted again, as he came to grab Louis by force in order to get him away from the hold of the curly. He turned his attention to the wicker before hastily asking her. "Are you all right, baby?" "

Louis moaned in protest and shook his feet all over the place.

"Leave me daddy!" I like it, we do it all the time! The younger one pissed off.

"What do you mean all the time?" Zayn and Liam asked at the same time.

"Daddy, Hazza touches me all the time!" And I sucked his balls last night. Everything is fine, I don't mind! Louis reasoned as he struggled to escape his father's grip.

Once he was finally out of the swarthy range, he walked over to his older brother and grabbed his hand.

"Touch me, Harry!" We have to show daddy! Louis told him smiling at him as he guided his hand between his own legs.

“Louis! Zayn yelled but the wicked continued his cinema, and soon Harry's hand found itself on his small rod.

It was horny as a scene, and neither Zayn nor Liam could deny the fact that their cocks hardened slightly at the sight. But they were not allowed.

The curly boy's finger pressed against his younger brother's hole before withdrawing his hand, a guilty look on his face.

“It's impossible to hold back. "

" Everything is fine. Louis reassured him giving him a tender smile, and he leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss.

"Daddy, daddy, come touch me too!" "

Zayn and Liam didn't resist for long as they ended up sitting on the bed as Louis' smile widened. The latter moved closer to them and ran his fingers under the elastic of Zayn's boxers.

"Come on, let's take it all off!" Cried the wicked.

“It's cool, dad. Let yourself go. Harry reassured as he helped his brother remove Zayn's boxers.

Liam bit his lip as he removed his as well.

“Now touch it. The buckle ordered as he gently pushed Louis towards his fathers.

The curly boy's tail hardened even more when he saw Zayn slipping his hand between the child's thighs to touch his crotch. Louis didn't move, letting his father do what he wanted with him. Zayn admired him from every angle, enjoying the child's body, which he hadn't paid attention to before.

"How about I show you how I suck Hazza's curls?" Louis said excitedly as Zayn roughly palpated the guy's butt.

"Show us baby, we can't wait to see this." Liam said smiling as he started to jerk off.

Louis patiently waited as Harry lay down on the bed before the child came to squeeze between his thighs. He found himself face to face with the tail of the curly boy from which a certain quantity of pre-seminal fluid escaped.

The adults watched their little boy come and swallow one of his big brother's testicles, which made the latter moan heavily, and it is on this image that the adults began to masturbate more strongly. Liam's free hand came over Louis' head to free him from the locks that fell in front of his eyes, before landing on his buttocks.

“My beautiful boys. "

Zayn walked over to Harry before coming to straddle his chest, high enough not to interfere with Louis in his task. His hand sped around his cock and Harry guessed he was about to cum.

"I'm going to come over your face, okay? Zayn asked anyway, his thumb sliding over the slit of his penis.

Just as Harry nodded, Zayn came and his seed washed up on the curly boy's cheeks, making him moan from the heat his father's semen was providing on his skin. The sensation was too strong for him and he came too, his seed going directly to the back of Zayn who was still astride his chest.

"How about you go suck the daddy balls now, huh?" Harry asked gently, seeing that Liam still hadn't come.

Louis did not wait any longer and turned quickly to face his father. He plunged his nose between the latter's thighs and automatically began to lick his testicles.

"Yours are bigger than Hazza's, daddy!" Louis commented before going back to sucking them.

"Oh damn ..." Liam moaned before coming in many jets on his stomach.

Once finished, he took Louis and came and sat him on his thighs.

“Thank you for doing us good. You are a nice boy, our baby. Liam complimented him as he ran his finger through the semen on her stomach.

"You wanna suck daddy's finger, baby?" Liam asked as he ran his finger over the bitches lips.

Louis hesitated before opening his lips then his daddy's finger immediately entered his mouth and the child had no choice but to suck it gently, swallowing the sperm that was there.

“I don't know if I like it, daddy. Louis said wrinkling his nose before directing his gaze to Liam's now resting penis.

"Could I suck this too?" It's super big! "

Liam glanced at Zayn before nodding.

“Sure, but let's wait until tonight to do it. "


End file.
